1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sensor for detecting changes in water levels. The sensor has numerous applications, such as a sensor for determining motion in a swimming pool or bath tub, which may be caused by a small child falling into the pool.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Water level sensors have been known in the art for some time. However, the present invention relates to a relatively simple design that can be easily made at a low cost and simply connected to an electrical circuit for providing an appropriate warning signal.
In addition, the present invention is useful for solving problems heretofore experienced with people, particularly children entering or falling into swimming pools or bathtubs without proper supervision.
It is also useful for detecting increases in water levels that may occur as a result of a flood or plumbing leak. To this end, the invention may be used in a basement or even in some locations outside of a house or building.